Tight leather trousers are a deadly weapon
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Another LavixOC drabble beat out in like five minutes when I was without internet


**Name: **Darcie Evans

**Age:** 18

**Appearance: **Shoulder lenght blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'6

**Other: **English exorcist in the black order, situated in headquarters, good with guns and swords (innocence is a broadsword called Juliet)

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!" I screamed running down the hallway after what would soon be a dead bookman,

"You'll have to catch me first!" Lavi laughed, _"'He ran his hand over an already hard nipple teasing it lightly, her toes curled against the sheets and her back arched the whole experience heightened by the satin ties at her wrist and the cloth covering her eyes' – _didn't know you where into that sort of thing Darcie-Chan ~ "

"I swear to god Lavi I'm going to chop your balls off and roast them over an open fire!" I screamed skidding around the corner,

"Nya~ you'll never catch me ~ " Lavi taunted running faster down the corridor, I picked up the pace and ran after him.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" I muttered darkly, Juliet swinging against my hip, "when I find him"

"That's not the best part!" a familiar voice said excitedly, _"'He pinned her against the wall his kisses harsh and unforgiving, a hand slid down her side and grabbing one leg hoisted it up along with her dress his hand running up her thigh towards the hotness in her pants, his fingers touched the wet fabric softly making her cry out in plea-'"_ he never got to finish that sentence because my boot collided with his head,

"NOW YOU DIE!" I yelled taking Juliet out of her scabbard and holding it above Lavi's head "any last words?" someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off Lavi, "let me go!" I thrashed and kicked and was hoisted over the shoulder of whoever was carrying me, "I'll rip his stupid red head off his body!"

"Be quiet it's your own fault for leaving that book in plain sight"

"Kanda! Let me go! I want to kill him!"

"No, we're separating you two"

* * *

I sighed and looked out the window; we had moved headquarters to London, my home town,

"I forgot how dreary this place was" I took out my notebook and started to write, '_his jade eyes surveyed her exposed chest on the bed before him, she bit her lip nervously as he smirked. The bulge in his tight leather trousers getting larger, he smirked and undid his belt,_

_"Ready for some real fun" he asked seductively climbing on the bed and positioning himself above her._

_He undid his fly and took his trousers off slowly, he didn't wear any underwear she noted somewhat redundantly as he pulled her skirt down and off then moving his hands farther up her body pulling her pants down around her ankles and leaving them dangling on one._

_He kissed her mouth feverishly as she wound her fingers in his thick red hair the colour of danger, and he certainly was dangerous._

_He thrust deep inside her and she cried out in pleasure raking her long nails across his back-'_

I stopped writing, Lavi had been the focus of a lot of my writing recently but who could blame me, he wore **leather** trousers and really could they be _any_ tighter? They had to be cutting of circulation as they were.

And as if that wasn't bad enough the non-stop flirting he did whenever he saw me was bad enough to send a girl over the edge.

I closed the book and put it away somewhere prying eyes wouldn't find it and left my room,

"Hey Darcie-Chan" speak of the devil and he shall appear, Lavi ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug, "Nice skirt, but to be honest I think it would look better on my floor" he smirked at me,

"I have a better idea" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed my lips on his roughly, I backed up so we were against the wall, seeming to get the hint one of Lavi's hands ran down my side grabbing my right leg and putting it around his back pushing my skirt up and pressing himself closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair pulling lightly on it earning a small grunt of pleasure from the red head, "my room" I gasped when our lips finally parted for air.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to my room, he shut the door after we were both in, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it on the floor somewhere, he then returned the favour,

"Pop button shirt? Could you have made this any easier Darcie-Chan" he teased pressing his lips to mine again and pulling my shirt open and discarding it somewhere on the floor.

I kicked off my shoes and he did the same still not breaking the kiss, we moved backwards towards my bed my fingers making short work of the button and fly on his trousers, I tripped over when we found my bed and I fell on my back.

Lavi kicked off his trousers and his boxers and climbed onto the bed with me; he pulled off my skirt and underwear and threw them to one side.

He broke our kiss and moved his mouth along the side of my neck kissing, biting and sucking as he went; his teeth brushed a spot on my neck just above my collar bone and I moaned, he smirked into my neck,

"Don't get cocky" I warned

His hands moved down my body as his kissing got lower along my body, he kissed my breasts, my stomach and then he started to kiss the inside of my right thigh.

I bit down on my bottom lip and my hands were woven into Lavi's hair as he dove his tongue inside me, "ohmygod!" I gasped, his tongue swirled around inside me. My blood was on fire, my insides felt like they were in a vice that got tighter and tighter, "Lavi" I cried making him stop and withdraw,

"Ready for some real fun" he smirked at me and thrust hard, I dug my nails into his back and he shivered sending vibrations through both our bodies.

Lavi started moving with more force, harder, faster, and more intense, my insides where boiling and I'd lost all my self-control by now I was pretty sure anyone passing by could hear us.

I felt the vice grip getting tighter and I was pretty sure I was about to reach my limit, "Lavi!" I called again,

"Just hang on!"

"I can't!" I cried out as I reached orgasm and dragged my nails along Lavi's back again drawing a small amount of blood making Lavi reach his own orgasm.

We were both lying on top of my bed sweating when Lavi started laughing, "What the hell is so funny?"

"I just thought about those stories you wrote in that little book of yours"

"What about them?" Lavi found his belt on the floor and one of my own in the dresser beside my bed,

"How about we try some of that out?" he smirked

"Why the hell not"

"And I thought all English people where prudish"

"Oh you have no idea"

"Should I be afraid?" Lavi joked

"Very"

* * *

**Oh my gosh you guys my house is so god damn cold**

**And I really need to go to bed 'cause I'm falling asleep here**

**I've been in a one shot mood recently **

**Says you "Really? Wouldn't have guessed" **

**Well two fingers to you**

**(Or one if you're a yank)**

**Partially inspired by the movie Nine**

**

* * *

****Reading: Nothing, I'm waiting on manga updates**

**Listening to: Be Italian – Nine Soundtrack**

**Random thought of the day: would be TMI for you guys**


End file.
